ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Tycoon World
Zoo Tycoon World is an upcoming Zoo Tycoon game in the 2020s for : PC/CD, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, & Nintendo 3DS. The game features more Animals than ever, including Modern/Real, Extinct, Hybrids, Famous, & Fictonal. Parks : # Alpine Zoo (Rocky Mountains) - Large # Alpine Zoo (Himalayas) - Large # Benthic Zoo (Pacific) - Large # Benthic Zoo (Atlantic) - Medium # Boreal Zoo (Redwood Forest) - X-Large # Boreal Zoo (Siberia Russia) - X-Large # Boreal Zoo (Canada) - X-Large # City Zoo (Small, Medium, Large, X-Large) # Coastal Zoo (Caribbean) - Small & Medium # Coastal Zoo (California) - X-Large # Coastal Zoo (Hawaii) - Large # Desert Zoo (North America) - Large # Desert Zoo (Sahara) - X-Large # Desert Zoo (Chile) - X-Large # Desert Zoo (Australia) - Medium # Grassland Zoo (North America) - Large # Grassland Zoo (South America) - Large # Grassland Zoo (Asia) - Large # Pelagic Zoo (Atlantic) - Medium # Pelagic Zoo (Pacific) - X-Large # Reef Zoo (Great Barrier Reef) - X-Large # Reef Zoo (Caribbean) - Large # Savannah Zoo (Africa) - Medium, Large, X-Large # Savannah Zoo (India) - Small, Medium, Large # Savannah Zoo (Australia) - Small, Medium, Large # Rainforest Zoo (Amazon) - X-Large # Rainforest Zoo (Africa) - Large # Rainforest Zoo (Madagascar) - Medium # Rainforest Zoo (India) - Medium # Rainforest Zoo (Southeast Asia) - Small, Medium, Large # Temperate Forest Zoo (North America) - Small, Medium, Large, X-Large # Temperate Forest Zoo (Europe) - Small, Medium, Large, X-Large # Temperate Forest Zoo (China) - X-Large # Tundra Zoo (Siberia) - X-Large # Tundra Zoo (Canada) - Large # Tundra Zoo (Alaska) - Large # Tundra Zoo (Greenland) - Medium # Tundra Zoo (North Pole) - Medium # Tundra Zoo (Antartica) - X-Large # Wetlands Zoo (Everglades) - X-Large # Wetlands Zoo (South America) - X-Large # Wetlands Zoo (Africa) - Large # Residental Zoo - Small # Sandy Dunes Desert Zoo - Medium # Resort Zoo - X-Large # Island Zoo - Small, Medium, Large, X-Large # Moon Zoo - Small, Medium, Large, X-Large # Maze Zoo - Large # Dinosaur Island Zoo - Large # Prehistoric Jungle - X-Large # Christmas Zoo - Small, Medium, Large, X-Large # Halloween Zoo - Small, Medium, Large, X-Large # Hundred Acre Wood - Large # Enchanted Forest - Large # Wasteland - Large # Future City Zoo - Small, Medium, Large, X-Large # Black Forest Zoo (Germany) - Medium & Large # Great Smoky Mountains (Medium) # Yellowstone - Large # Yosemite - Large # Northeast Coast US - Large # Deserted Island - Small # Candy/Sweets Fantasyland - Large # Old American West - Large # Blank Flatland - X-Large # Flowery Meadow - Medium # Land Of Oz - Large # Prehistoric Grassland - X-Large # Prehistoric Rainforest - X-Large # Prehistoric Desert - X-Large # Prehistoric Savannah - X-Large # Prehistoric Boreal Forest - X-Large # Prehistoric Temperate Forest - Large # Prehistoric Tundra (Ice Age) - X-Large # Glaicer Park (X-Large) # Neverland - X-Large # Lake McDonald - X-Large # Farm - X-Large # Florida - X-Large # Death Valley - X-Large # Egypt - X-Large # Israel - X-Large # Palm Springs - X-Large # Jamaica - X-Large # Miami - X-Large # Uruguay - X-Large Animals (By Biome): Alpine: # Llama # Mountain Lion/Puma # Snow Leopard # CliffSpringer # Tahr # Cave Lion # Himalayan Brown Bear # Himalayan Musk Deer # Himalayan Goral # Takin # Gee's Golden Langur # Kashmir Gray Langur # Asian Black Bear # Ibex # Markhor # Bighorn Sheep # Rocky Mountain Goat # Great Cave Bear # Gelada # Ethipoian Wolf # Yak # Yeti/Abominable Snowman # Griffin # Dragons # Pegasus # American Llama Benthic: # Great White Shark # Goblin Shark # Whale Shark # Baskin Shark # Giant Squid # Giant Pacific Octopus # Sperm Whale # Right Whale # The Kraken # Megalodon # Mosasaurus # Pleisaurus # Ichysaurus # Tylosaurus Boreal Forest: # Grizzly Bear # Siberian Tiger # Grey Wolf # Saber Tooth Tiger / Smilodon # Moose # Wolverine # Mule Deer # Japanese Snow Macaque # Wolverine # American Mastodon # Carnotaurus # Triceratops # Utahraptor # Stokeasaurus # Edmontsaurus # Black Tailed Deer # North American Porcupine # Kodiak Bear # Cinammon Bear # Blue (Glaicer) Bear # Russian Grizzly Bear # Alaskan Grizzly Bear # Stegosaurus # Camptosaurus # Kentrosaurus # Gallimus # Pachirhinosaurus # Bigfoot # Trolls # Cave Hyena # Dire Wolf Costal: # Bottlenose Dolphin # African Penguin # California Sea Lion # California Sea Otter # Green Sea Turtle # False Killer Whale # West Indian Manitee # Rockhopper Penguin # Marine Iguana # Saltwater Crocodile # Blue-Footed Booby # Brown Pelican # Stellar's Sea Cow # Galapagos Sea Lion Desert: # Dromendary Camel # Bactarial Camel # Gemsbok # Velicoraptor # Coyote # Road Runner # Addax # Fennec Fox # Pangolin # Stripped Hyena # African Spurred Tortoise # Majungasaurus # Albertosaurus # Gigantosaurus Grasslands: # North American Buffalo # Galapagos Tortoise # Apatasaurus # Ratel (Honey Bager) # Irish Elk (Megaloceros) # Przewalski's Wild Horse # Wild American Horse/Mutstang # Warrah # BlueBuck # Secretary Bird # Dwarf Sicilian Elephant # Brontotherium # Long-Horned Bison # Paraceratherium # Parasaurolophus # Macrauchenia # Giant Ground Sloth (Megatherium) # Shasta Ground Sloth # Jefferson's Ground Sloth # Ornithomimus # North American Camel # North American Lion # Rhea # Cassowary # Pronghorn # Deinotheriidae # Crescent-Horned Rhinoceros # Columbian Mammoth Pelagic: # Blue Marlin # Atlantic Swordfish # Leatherback Sea Turtle # Short-Finned Pilot Whale # Hammerhead Shark # Sea-Nettle Jellyfish # Lion's Mane Jellyfish # Tiger Shark # Shortfin Mako Shark # Grey Whale # Blue Whale # Humpback Whale # Cymbospondylus # Pliosauroidea Rainforest: # Indian Elephant # Sri Lankan Elephant # Cambodian Elephant # Indonesian Elephant # Bornean Elephant # Sumatran Elephant # Chinese Elephant # Malayan Elephant # Thailand Elephant # Indian Rhinoceros # Javan Rhinoceros # Sumataran Rhinoceros # Pygmy Hippopatomus # Bengal Tiger # White Tiger # Golden Tabby Tiger # Blue Tiger # Indian Tiger # South Chinese Tiger # Indonesian Tiger # Bakial Tiger # Caspian Tiger # Malaysan Tiger # Sumataran Tiger # Bornean Tiger # Javan Tiger # Black Panther # Black Jaguar # Black Leopard # Clouded Leopard # Jaguar # Giant Anteater # Giant Armadillo # Octelot # Amazonian Possum # Tyranosaurus Rex # Allosaurus # Common Chimpanzee # Pygmy Chimpanzee # Bonbo # Mountain Gorilla # Lowland Gorilla # White Cheeked Gibbon # Siamang # Borean Orangatang # Sumataran Orangatang # Mandrill # Gigantopithecus # Giant Forest Hog # Baribusa # Sun Bear # Sloth Bear # Okapi # Bongo # Komodo Dragon # Malayan Tapir # Brazilian Tapir # Red Brocket # Crested Gibbon # Deinosuchus # Dodo # Elephant Bird # Styracosaurus # Giant Squirrel # Allosaurus # Ovnivraptor # Troodon # Gigantoraptor # Spectled Caiman # Indian Gharil # Indian Wolf # Red River Hog # Collared Peccary # Titanosaur (Boealosaurus) # Microraptor # Mei Long # Fossa # Therizinosaurus # Pachycephalosaurus # Guanlong # Dakotaraptor # Red Dog Reef: # Blacktip Reef Shark # Manta Ray # Mermaid/Merman # Barracuda # Horseshoe Crabs # Japanese Spider Crab # Bluefin Tuna # Moray Eels # Blue Ringed Octopus # Sawfish Savannah: # African Bush Elephant # African Forest Elephant # African Warthog # African Lion # Asian Lion # African Cape Buffalo # Leopard # Cheetah # Olive Baboon # Plains Zebra # Grevys Zebra # Mountain Zebra # Black Rhinoceros # White Rhinoceros # Ostrich # Emu # Red Kangaroo # Grey Kangaroo # Dingo # African Wild Dog / Painted Dog # BlackBuck # Giant Warthog # Thompson's Gazelle # Reliucated Giraffe # Masai Giraffe # West-African Giraffe # Northern Giraffe # Rothschild's Giraffe # Angolan Giraffe # South African Giraffe # Sivatherium # Steppe Mammoth # Giant Stable Antelope # Toxodon # Quagga # Terror-Bird # Short-Faced Kangaroo # Meerkat # Aardvark # Doedicurus # Gerenuk # Eeland # Caracal # Hyenodon # Andrewsarchus # Megalania # Hell Pig # Bear Dog # Torosaurus # Tsintaosaurus # Tarbosaurus # Lesser Kudu # Greater Kudu # Somali Wild Ass # Scimitar Oryx # Lechwe # Bontebok # Pere David's Deer # Yellow-Backed Duiker # Nyala # Dik-Dik # Klipspringer # Dama Gazelle Temperate Forest: # American Black Bear # Timber Wolf # Elk # White Tailed Deer # Wild Turkey # Common Peacock/Peafowl # Giant Panda # Red Panda # Koala # Wombat # Red Fox # Spanish Lynx # Japanese Searow # Spectacled/Andean Bear # Aurochs # Barbary Ape # Bush-Antlered Deer # Tasmanian Devil # Tasmanian Wolf # Unicorn # Red Brocket # Wild Boar # Florida Panther # Diatryma # Giant Moa # Marsupial Lion # Golden Jackal # Maned Wolf Tundra: # Emperor Penguin # King Penguin # Macaroni Penguin # Adelie Penguin # Macaroni Penguin # Humbolt Penguins # Chinstrap Penguins # Polar Bear # Walrus # Elephant Seal # Orca (Killer Whale) # Beluga Whale # Narwhal # Giant Tortoise # Woolly Mammoth # Columbian Mammoth # Woolly Rhinoceros # Short-Faced Bear # Musk Ox # Artic Wolf # Artic Fox # Caribou/Reindeer # Bowhead Whales # Great Auk # Curved-Beaked Whale # Fin Whale # Elasmotherium Wetlands & Freshwater: # American Beaver # Castoroides / Giant Beaver # Sarchachucus # Common Hippopatomus # Greater Flamingo # White Flamingo # Chilean Flamingo # Nile Crocodile # Nile Monitor Lizard # Chinese Alligator # Giant Chinese Salamandar # Platypus # Bunyip # Loch Ness Monster # Water Buffalo # Diprotodon # Moeritherium # Platybelodon / Shovelmouth # Rosenate Spoonbill # Titanoboa # Ankylsaurus # Diprotodon # Dimetron # Kentosaurus # Whooping Crane # American Alligator # Protarchaeopteryx # Coelophysis # Spinosaurus # Key Deer # Amazonian Manitee # American Snapping Turtle # Indian Water Monitor # Cuban Crocodile # African Dwarf Crocodile # Bull Shark # Amazonian River Dolphin / Boto # Yangatzhee River Dolphin # Giant Otter # North American River Otter # Asian Clawed Otter # Branchiosaurus # Capybara # Ogre # Baryonyx # Nile Softshell Turtle # Great Heron # Mink # Gray Fox # Musk Rat # Goliath Frog Petting Zoo: # Potbellied Pig # Midget Horse # Clydesdale Horse # Chickens/Roosters # Sheep/Goats # Flemish Giant # Rabbits # Domestic Cows # Donkey # Muel # Ze-Donk # Peacocks # Armadillo # Naked Mole Rats # Ram # Longhorns # Pegasus # Unicorn # Burrowing Owl # Wallaby # Red Panda # Asian Elephant # Macaws # Hedgehog # Pygmy Hogs # Dogs/Cats # Hamsters Famous Animals: # Balto The Wolf (Boreal Forest) # Smokey The Bear (Boreal Forest) # Yogi Bear (Boreal Forest) # Koko The Gorilla (Rainforest) # Chantek (Rainforest) # Jumbo The Elephant (Rainforest) # Kandula (Rainforest) # Magnet The Polar Bear (Tundra) # Ted the Polar Bear (Penguins of Madagascar: A Chrtistmas Caper) # Hamm The Space Chimpanzee (Rainforest) # Gua (Rainforest) # Winnie The Bear (Temperate Forest) # Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) # The MGM Lion (Savannah) # Aslan (Savannah) # The Lemur (Zoboomafoo) # Roxie McTerrier (Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own) (Petting Zoo) # Jade Catkin (Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own) (Petting Zoo) # Edie Von Keet (Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own) (Petting Zoo) # Bev Gilturtle (Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own) (Petting Zoo) # Trip Hamston (Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own) (Petting Zoo) # Quincy Goatee (Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own) (Petting Zoo) # Savannah Cheetaby (Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own) (Petting Zoo) # Petula Woolright (Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own) (Petting Zoo) # Sweetie Pom Pom (Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own) (Petting Zoo) # Gavin Chamelle (Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own) (Petting Zoo) # Mitchell Snailford (Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own) (Petting Zoo) # Mr. Yut (Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own) (Petting Zoo) # Manny Mouser (Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own) (Petting Zoo) Media Animals: # Flying Monkeys (Wizard Of Oz) (Alpine) # Pink Elephants (Dumbo) (Rainforest) # Were-Wolf (Boreal Forest) # King Kong (Rainforest) # Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) (Rainforest) # Godzilla (Coastal) # Hydra (Hercules)(Alpine) # Centaur (Temperate Forest) # Minotaur (Temperate Forest) # Manticore (Temperate Forest) # Chimera (Temperate Forest) # Jersey Devil (Temperate Forest) # Bantha (Star Wars) (Desert) # Wampa (Star Wars) (Tundra) # Tauntaun (Star Wars) (Tundra) # Ewoks (Star Wars) (Boreal Forest) # Rathtars (Star Wars) (Wetlands) # Wookies (Star Wars)(Rainforest) # Yoshis (Super Mario)(Rainforest) Animal Toys: # Small Ball # Medium Ball # Large Ball # Ball With Rattle # Bells # Monkey Bars # Tire Swing # Barrell # Rocks # Used Tire # Swing Fort # Swinging Log # Log # Prey Dummies # Leaves # Twigs # Peanut Despencer # Painting Easel # iPad # Iberg # Glaicer # Misty Spring # Drinking Spring # Well # Tar Pit # Mud Pit # Bones # Squeaky Toys # Gift Boxes # Slides # Heat Lamp # AC Fans # Heat Fans # Float Toys # Hollow Logs # Television Set # Vines # Rattle # Drinking Bottle # Scratching Post # Relaxing Rock # Block Of Ice # Block of Salt # Bubble Machine # Stuffed Animal/Doll # Stress Toy # Sponges # Empty Coffee Jug # Empty Milk Jug # Bubbly Treasure Chest # Giant Clam # Disco Ball # Blanket/Quit # Lawn Ornaments # Basketball Hoop Show Animals (Aquatic): # Bottlenose Dolphin # Common Dolphin # Orca # Beluga Whale # Narwhal # Pilot Whale # Great White Shark # False Killer Whale # Mermaid # West-Indian Manitee # California Sea Lion # California Sea Otter # North American River Otter # Weddell Seal # Harbor Seal # Walrus Other Land Or Air Show Animals: # Asian Elephants # Hippopatamus # Lions # White Tigers # Monkeys # Orangatangs # Gibbons # Gorillas # Grizzly Bear # Polar Bear # Giant Panda # Red Panda # Bald Eagle # Falcon # Hawk # Macaws # Toucans # Parrots/Parikeets # Owls # Peacocks # Pigs # Hedgehogs # Capybara # Wolf # Goats/Sheep # Horses # Dogs (Domestic) # Cats (Domestic) # Frogs # Snakes # Turtles # Alligators # Flamingoes # Ostriches # Giraffes Non-Zoo & Free-Range Animals: # Squirrels # Chipmunks # Rabbits # Pigeons # Doves # Robins # Sparrows # Crows # Canaries # Cardinals # Dogs (Domestic/Pet) # Cats (Domestic/Pet) # Mice/Rats # Hamsters # Goats # Sheeps # Lizards # Snails # Peacocks/Peafowls # Parikeets # Toucans # Hedgehogs # Red Pandas # Ducks # Geese # Ring-Tailed Lemurs # Various Domestic Pets # Giant Tortoises # African Penguins # Garden Snakes Animal Show Props & Items (Aquatic): # Small Hoop (Sea Lions/Otters/Walrus/Mermaid) # Medium Hoop (Dolphin/Beluga/Narwhal/Pilot Whale) # Large Hoop (Orca) # Floating Whale Platform # Trumpet Horns (Sea Lion) # Basketball Hoops (Dolphins) # Floating Stage (Trainers & Show Hosts) # Small Ball # Medium Ball # Large Ball # Bait Box/Booth # Rings # Various Pool Toys # Advanced Tricks Training Section Other Animal Show Props & Items: # Small Ball # Medium Ball # Large Ball # Bubble Machine # Sticks # Leaves # Hoops # Ramps # Standing Platforms # Rings # Rubber Props # Piano # Trumpet # Bongos # Other Musical Instruments # Balancing Sticks # Ramps # Slides # Tires # Boxes # Barrells # Cups # Microphone Animal Houses: # Elephant House # Giraffe House # Small Stable # Medium Stable # Large Stable # Lean-On Post # Rock Cave # Snowy Rock Cave # Animal Den # Dinosaur Cave # Ice Age Cave # Large Burrow # Small Burrow # Large Shaded Umbrella # Hollow Tree # Elevated Platform # Raised Sleeping Platform # Sleeping Nest # Small Birds Nest # Large Birds Nest # Wooden Shelter # Concrete Shelter # Tropical Island # Sunken Ship # Sunken Submarine # Sunken Ship Cargo Crates # Kelp Bed # Underwater Castle # Rainforest Temple # Floating Rock Platform # TreeFort/House # Underwater Cave/Den # Stick House # Rock House # Pride Rock Animal Food: # Mixed Fruit # Mixed Nuts # Mixed Vegetables # Meat # Carcus # Fish # Water Dish # Water Tray # Food Platforms # Food Trays # Food Dishes # Plankton # Kelp # Zooplankton # Buoy Line # Bananas # Apples # Oranges # Mangoes # Melons # Hay/Straw # Grass # Peanuts # Seaweed # Mystery Meat # Cucumbers # Potatoes # Termite Mounds # Antbeds # Roots # Leaves # Branches & Twigs # Bamboo # Honey # Sardines # Candy # Cookies # Weeds # Insects # Berries Employees & Staff: # Manager # Zookeeper # Janitor # Manitence Worker # Tour Guide # Scientist # Trainer # Educator # Palentologist # Scientists # Biologists # Divers # Entertainers # Comedians # Tranquilizer Guys # Rangers # Camera Guys # Cooks/Servers/Waiters # Delivery Guys # Operators # Doctors/Nurse # Show Hosts # Bouncers # Crossing Guard # Landscapers # Life Guard # Paramedics # Parking Lot Crew # Photographers # Ride Operators # Shops/Stalls crew # Spies # Tour Guide # Tram Drivers # Walk around sellers Animal Buildings: # Aviary (Bird House) - Parrots/Parikeets, Toucans, Owls, Cocakatoos, Pheasants, Eagles, Hawks, Falcons, Macaws, Canaries, Swallows, Quails, & More # Primate House (Smaller Primates - Monkeys/Macaques/Langurs, Small Apes, Lemurs, Tarmins, & Marmosets) # Herpatarium (Reptiles & Amphibans) - Lizards, Turtles/Tortoises, Snakes, Gators, Frogs, Toads, Newts, Salamanders, & Geckos # Nocturnal House - Bats, Mongoose, Aardvark, Raccoons, Skunks, Possums, Badgers, Sloths, Naked Mole Rats, Night Monkeys, Slow Loris, & More # Insectarium (Bugs, Spiders, Scorpions, Beetles, Butterflies, & Insects) # Saltwater Aquarium (Fish & Aquatic Creatures from Coral Reefs, Ocean Floors, & Beyond) # Freshwater Aquarium (Fish & Aquatic Creatures From Rivers, Lakes, & Streams) # Shark Tunnel (Aquarium Tunnel/Custom - Sharks, Stingrays, Sea Turtles, & Various Fish) # Jellyfish House - Moon Jellyfish, Sea Nettle Jellyfish, & More # Penguin & Puffin House (Cold Indoor Building For Artic Birds) # Mollusk & Crustacean House (Octopus, Squids, Crabs, Lobsters, Sea Snails & More) # Prehistoric Aviary (Pteradons & More) # Prehistoric Bug & Amphibian House & Aviary # Animal Research & Medical Lab # Fossil Research Lab # Horse/Pony Rides # Petting Zoo # Animal Theatre # Rainforest / Jungle Building - (Indoor Rainforest For Small Rainforest Animals) Ex. - Monkeys, Pygmy Hippopotamus, Tapirs, Birds, Reptiles & Amphibians, Small Deer, Small Rainforest Cats, & More # Desert Dome (Custom Indoor Building For Small Desert & Savannah Animals) Ex. - Fennec Fox, Meerkats, Road Runners, Scorpions, Snakes, & More) # Swamp House (Indoor House For Wetland Animals - Birds, Alligators, Snakes, & More) Food & Drink: # Coca-Cola Vending Machine # Pepsi Vending Machine # Fanta Vending Machine # Sprite Vending Machine # Mountain Dew Vending Machine # Snack Vending Machine # Hershey's Vending Machine # M&Ms Vending Machine # Pringles Vending Machine # Lays Vending Machine # Dippin Dots Vending Machine # Water Bottle Vending Machine # Food Court # Other Restaurants (Mil Salsas, Old Country Buffet, Sonic Drive-In, Arby's, Papa John's, Golden Carrol, Little Caesar's, Long John Silver's, A&W, Cold Stone Creamery, Blimpie, Tim Horton's, Applebee's, Checker's, Waffle House, Olive Garden, Charley's, Nathan's, Qdoba, TGI Friday's, Johnny Rockets, Krispy Kreme, Carl's Jr., Denny's, Chili's, etc) # Burger Stand (BackYard Burgers, Burger King, White Castle, Mcdonald's, La Pasiva, Five Guys, & Wendys) # Taco Stand (Taco Bell) # Pizza Stand (Domino's Pizza, Pizza Hut Express, & Sbarro) # Chicken Stand (KFC, ChickFalay, Popeye's & Zaxby's) # Ice Cream Stand (Baskin Robbins, Ben & Jerrys, Dairy Queen, Blue Bunny, & Dippin Dots) # Sub & Deli Stand (Subway, McAllisters, & Blimpys) # Dave & Buster's # Hot Dog Stand # SeaFood Stand # Salad Stand # Soup Stand # Tofu Stand # Salad Stand # Beer Stand # Cotton Candy Cart # Popcorn Cart # Pretzel Cart (Auntie Anne's) # Coffee Stand (Starbucks Coffee) # Beverage Stand (Lemonade, Water, Soft Drink, Tea, Coffee, Cocoa, Milkshakes, & Cocktails) # Cookie Stand (Great American Cookies, Or Nestle Toll Shop) # Candy Store (It's Sugar, Candy Sweet) # Toffee & Candy Apple Cart # Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory # ICEE Stand # Health Food Stand # Juice Stand # Shaved Ice/Snow Cone Stand # Donut Shop (Dunkin Donuts) # French Fry Cart # Funnel Cake Cart/Stand # Lemondade Cart # Ice Cream Cart # Turkish Delights # Steakhouse Restaurant # Restaurant # Family Restaurant # Fancy Restaurant # Mexican Restaurant # Chinese Restaurant # Rainforest Cafe # Aquarium Restaurant # Italian Restaurant # SeaFood Restaurant # Make-Your-Own Food Restaurant # Malt Shop # Tavern # Pie Shop # Gigi's Cupcakes # Frozen Yogurt Shop # Prehistoric Dinosaur Restaurant # Ice Age Restaurant # Old Fashioned Restaurant # Gross Cuisine (Bug-Themed Dishes) # Observation Tower Restaurant # Churro Stand (Boxers, Los Mellizos, La Madrileña, Manolo) # Burrito Stand # Hot Tamales Stand # Pizza Arcade Restaurant (Chuck E. Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza) # Food Trucks (Custom) # Noodle Stand # Egg-Themed Dishes Stand # Mammoth Snow Cones Stand # Polar Bear Fro-Yo Stand # Cultural Food Restaurant Souvenirs & Shops: # Gift Shop # Zoovenier Shop # Build-A-Bear Workshop # Tienda Inglesia # Walmart # Disney Store # LEGO store # Mosca # Stadium # Toy Store # Prehistoric Gift Shop # Artic Gift Shop # Aquatic Gift Shop # Rainforest Gift Shop # Western Gift Shop # Caribbean/Tropical Gift Shop Other Buildings: # Small Restroom # Medium Restroom # Large Restroom # Family Restroom # Prehistoric Restroom # Aquatic Restroom # Drinking Fountain # Prehistoric Drinking Fountain # Aquatic Drinking Fountain # ComicCon # ATM # First Aid Building # Information Booth # Stroller, Bike, & Scooter Rentals # IMAX 3D/2D Theatre # Motel # Hotel # Luxury Hotel # Aquatic Hotel # Ice Hotel # Prehistoric Themed Hotel # Tropical Hotel # RV Park # Log Cabins # Condos/Condimeniums # Hostel # Casino # Arcade (with Arcade, Crane Game, Air Hockey, Kiddie Rides, etc) # Fossil Digging Pit # Museum # Face-Paint Kiosk # Photo Booth # Headphone Kiosk # Observation/Lookout Tower # Amphitheatre # Changing/Shower Rooms # Clothing Store # Spa/Sauna # Pet Grooming / Beauty Saloon (People & Pets) # Arts & Crafts Building/Studio # Pool Hall # Shuffleboarding # Bingo Parlor # Yoga Class # Novelty Store # Sun Gear Booth (SunGlasses, Sun Hats, SunScreen) # Old Country Store # Bakery # Nursery / Daycare # Time-Share Building # Meetings Building # Vacation rental # Bed and breakfast # Boutique hotel Transport (Custom) (Each Comes With: Station/Stop, Tracks, Crossing Gates, & Storage/Repair Shops: # Off-Road Kiddie Train / Station # Kiddie Train with little Bells # Safari Tram # Safari Train # Mini Train (CP Huntington) # Skytram/Chairlift # Safari Jeep # Riverboat (Requires Water) # Helicopter Tours # Monorail (Elevated) # Monorail (Under Tracks) # Covered Bridge (Train, Bridge, Tram, Jeep) # Tunnel (Train, Bridge, Tram, Jeep) # Steel Arch Bridge (All Land Vehicles) # Trestle Bridge (All Land Vehicles) # Deck Bridge (All Land Vehicles) # Viaduct (All Land Vehicles) # Dams (All Land Vehicles) # Cable Car/Ariel Tram # Incline Railway # Elevators # Escalators # Golf-Carts # Safari Bus # Safari Double-Decker Bus # Elephant Safari # Hot-Air Balloon # Submarine (Requires Water) # Glass-Bottom Boat (Water) # Crossing Gates (Land Vehicles) # Segway Rentals # Pogo Stick Rentals Rides & Attractions: # Tiger Roller Coaster (Custom) # Snake Roller Coaster (Custom) # Dragon Roller Coaster (Custom) # Wolf Roller Coaster (Custom) # Shark Roller Coaster (Cutsom) # Dinosaur Roller Coaster (Custom) # Worm Roller Coaster (Custom) # Roller Coaster (Various) # Giant Slide # Ferris Wheel # Mini Ferris Wheel # Giant Ferris Wheel # Merry-Go-Round (Horses) # Merry-Go-Round (Bugs) # Merry-Go-Round (Sea Creatures) (Calesita Acuatica) # Merry-Go-Round (Endangered Animals) # Merry-Go-Round (Extinct Animals) # Merry-Go-Round (Boats, Cartoon Vehicles, Sea Horses, Turtles and Dolphins) # Merry-Go-Round (Space) # Merry-Go-Round (Galaxy) # Merry-Go-Round (Various) # Go-Kart Raceway (Custom) # Motor Bikes # Monster Trucks # Helicopters # Vintage Automobiles # Bumper Cars (Various) # Bumper Boats # Paddle Boats # Jet Skis # Water Skiing # ChairSwing # Vertical Drop Ride (Custom) # FreeFall Launch Ride (Custom) # TeaCup Ride (Tazas del Te) # Log Flume Ride (Custom) # Rapids Ride (Custom) # Wild West Show # Fun House # House Of Mirrors # Safari Golf # Glow-in-the-Dark Golf # Dinosaur Mini Golf # Bungee Jumping Tower # Zip-Lining (Custom) # Trampolines # Auto Robot # Electric Karts # Simulator Theatre # 4-D Adventure Theatre # VR Stations # Jet Packing # Monster # Speedboats Carousel (Various) # Water Slides (Custom) # Swimming Pool (Custom) / With Lights, Filter, Ladders, Steps, & Diving Boards # Continental Express Train # Central Express Train # Tontolin Express Train # Wave Pool # El Circuito 8 # Train to Scale H0 # The Aztec Flower # Spiderwoman # Super Indianapolis Circuit # Lazy River (Custom) # Splash Pad / Spray Park (Custom) # Waterfalls (Custom) # Hay Maze (Seasonal) # Dart Planes # The House of Fools # Pumpkin Patch & Hay Ride (Seasonal) # Laser Tag/Maze (Custom) # Water Stunt Show # Fireworks Display # The Fast Track (La Pista Veloz) # Lion Show # Tiger Show # Elephant Show # Star Merry-Go-Round # Circus Show # Auto Cohete # Magic Carpet # Entertainment Podium # Educator Podium # Tagada (Rock and Samba and Mambo) (Custom Music) # Jungle Train # Mermaid Show # Mini Cars (Scaletrix track) # Pet Show # Motorcross Raceway (Custom) # Sea Lion/Otter/Walrus Show # Dolphin Show # Orca Show # Beluga Show # Random Animal Talent Show # Kite/Wind Surfing # Dumbo (1970's, 1984, 2006, present) # Red Baron # Hand Gliding # Haunted Maze # Swan Boats # Surfing Simulator # Music Concert Theatre # Bouncy Castle # Running Of The Bulls # Earthquake Simulator # Wind Simulator # Puppet Theatre # Magic Show # Science Show # Reptile & Amphibian Show # Bird Show # Indoor Ski Resort # Indoor Amusement Park # Indoor Water Park # Peter Pan # Rock Climbing Wall # Dance Club # Shuffleboarding # Archery # Astro Liner X-10 # Shooting Gallery (Zeke's Shack, Shooter, Photographic, Various) # Sea Lion Ring Toss Game # Carnival Game Stalls - Bottles, Balloons, & More (Horse Racing, Water Shooting, etc) # Crazy Worm (Gusano Loco) # Crazy Bus (El Loco Bus, El Viaje Magico) # Flying Helicopters (Aero Giro) # Flying UFOs (Aero Cosmico) # Telecombat (Galaxy Buzz) # Apollo # Hully Gully # Moto Scooter # Space Carousel (1970's-2004, 1996-present) # Circuit Monza (1978, 1996, 2016, present) # Worm Little Train (1980's-1996) Décor, Furniture, & Other Stuff: # Wooden Bench # Iron Bench # Stone Bench # Soft Cushion Bench # Gazeebo # Lighthouse # Volcano # Geyser # Misty Spring # Prehistoric Cave # Animal Size Comparison Wall # Crystal Cave # Music Rock # Lampost # Elephant Fountain # Lion Fountain # Tiger Fountain # Dolphin Fountain # Walrus Fountain # Crocodile Fountain # Hippopotamus Fountain # Woolly Mammoth Fountain # Whale Fountain # Sea Lion Fountain # Polar Bear Fountain # Lava Pit # Tar Pit # Mud Pit # Rock Pit # Snake Pit # Wishing Well # Mineral Well # Duck Pond # Fishing Pond # Fish/Duck Food Despensers # Safari Campsite # Cavemen Campsite # Koi Pond # Botanical Garden # Garden Model Train Layout (Custom) # Pirate Ship # Elephant Statue # Lion Statue # Polar Bear Statue # Country FlagPole # Gorilla Statue # Crocodile Statue # Tiger Statue # Pyramid # Sphynx # Campfire # Oblesik # Totem Pole # Indian Teepee # Zoo Map # Billboards (Custom) # Posters (Custom) # Complaints Box # Donation Box # Rainforest Pond # Archways (Custom) # Ancient Ruins # Ancient Rainforest Temple # Ancient Pots & Urns # Animatronics (Custom) # Bubble Machine # Fog Machine # Dinosaur Statues # Dinosaur Skeletons # Wishing Fountain # Redwood Tree (Tunnel) # Trash Can # Recycle Bin # Trash Shredder # Direction Signs (Custom) # Dinosaur Fountain # Statue Of Liberty # Effiel Tower # Big Ben # Gateway Arch # Sydney Opera House # Chinese Temple # Royal Palace # Castle # Robots # Spaceship # Animal Sculpture / Statue (Custom) # Shades # Umbrella Tables # Picnic Table (Wood) # Picnic Table (Stone) # Picnic Table (Marble) # Picnic Table (Iron) # Picnic Table (Glass) # Hand Sanitizer Despencers # Jack-O-Lanterns # Christmas Tree # Holiday Decorations (Valentines, Easter, Halloween, Christmas) # Concrete Fountation # Bongo Drums # Safari Jeep (Display) # Tribal Masks & Decor # SoundPoles/P.A. System # Playground/Playfort # Turtle Trampoline # Gorilla Jungle Gym # Giraffe Slide # Apatosaurus Slide # Monkey Bars # Tetherball Pole # Volleyball Court # Basketball Court # Tennis Court # Baseball Field # Soccer Field # Football Field # Frozen Pond (Hockey/Ice Skating/Ice Fishing) # Skiing/Snowboarding/Sledding Slope # Snow / Ice Making Machine # Air Blowers # Misty Fans # Giant Fans # Heat Fan # Cool Fan # Panda Statue # Animal Footprints (Fake/Custom) # Jumping Fountain # Observation Decks # Sand Pit # Japanese Rock Garden # Watering Hole # Floating Platform # Coin Operated Binoculars / Eyescope # Whale Shaped Tunnel # TorchPole # Campsite # Lost & Found Booth # Broshure Booth # Rhinoceros Statue # Hippopotamus Statue # Dolphin Statue # Shark Fountain # Gold Fountain # Dolphin Statue # Giraffe Statue # Unicorn Statue # Sprinklers # Emergency Shelters # Animal/Exhibit Information Sign # Animal Facts Sign # Observation Peep Holes # Charging Station (Phones, Ipods, Cameras, MP3s & More) # Fortune Telling Machine # Milk Cow Game # Beehive # Indoor Picnic Pavilion # Coat Racks # Hammocks # Porch Swings # Birds Nests # Bird Feeders # Coin Operated Kiddie Ride (Lion, Elephant, Tiger, Rhino, Polar Bear, Kangaroo, Sea Horse, Jellyfish, Dinosaur, Mammoth, Caribou, Zebra, & Hippo) # Pinballs # Air Hockey # Billiards # Crane Game # Pachinko # Roulette # Slot Machines Pathways: # Sand Pathway # Dirt Pathway # Concrete Pathway # Red Brick Pathway # Yellow Brick Pathway # Marble Pathway # Atlantian Pathway # Wooden Pathway # Stone Elevated Ramp & Pathway # Wooden Elevated Ramp & Pathway # Dinosaur Tracks # Animal Tracks # Artful Pathways # Conveyor Belt Pathway (Moving Pathway) # Elevator # Escalators # Staircases # Spiral Staircase # Covered Bridge # Drawbridge # Swinging/Rope Bridge # Suspension Bridge # Glass Bridge # Harbor Bridge Fences: # Gate # Entry/Exit (Employees & Staff) # Observation Booths # Wooden Fence # Iron Fence # Steel Fence # Brick Wall # Concrete Wall # Wooden Wall # Iron Wall # Electric Fence # Dinosaur-Electric Fence # Glass Wall # GaurdRail Fence # Elevated Fences # Show Tank # Aquatic Tank # Tank Filter # Tank Without Glass # Tank Lights # Tank Doors # Pickit Fence # Colorful Fence # Rainbow Fence # Rainbow Wall # Stone Fence # Stone Wall # Hyrogrpyhic Walls # Cave Walls # Tunnel Lights # Holo Fence # Re-Inforced Fence # Barbwire Fence # Cave Walls # Lighted Fences # Hedge Wall # Glowing Fence Trees: # Baobab Tree # Umbrella Thorn Tree # Banana Tree # Apple Tree # Orange Tree # Pear Tree # Mangrove Tree # Coconut Tree # Honey Tree # Spooky Tree # Christmas Tree # Eucalyptus Tree # Red Gum Tree # Guanlong Tree # Dead Tree # Fallen Tree # Foxtail Palm Tree # Bamboo # Redwood Tree # Sequia Tree # Big Cypress Tree # Cycada Tree # Artic Tree # Snowy Pine Tree # Lodgepole Tree # Pacific Dogwood Tree # Magnolia Tree # Spruce Tree # Shadded Willow Tree # Truffula Tree # Candy Tree # Cookie Tree # Maple Tree # Elm Tree # Birch Tree # Palm Tree # Joshua Tree # Black Spruce Tree # Himalayan Birch # Himalayan Pine Tree # Tree House/Fort # Elephant Ear Tree # Oak Tree # Balsam Fir Tree # Date Palm Tree # Thorn Acadia Tree # Kapok Tree # IIumo Tree # Kily Tree # Mango Tree # Peach Tree # Weeping Willow Tree # Tree Fern # Red Cedar Tree # Underwater Tree # Ice Cream Tree # Dutch Pine Tree # Douglas Fir Tree # Small Pine Tree # Large Pine Tree # Branchless Tree # Barkless Tree Flowers & Other Plants/SeaDecor: # Savannah Grass # Tulips # Orchids # Rainforest Fern # Savannah Fern # Grassland Bush # Sunflowers # Daisies # Dandielions # RoseBush # Seaweed # Sea Grass # Kelp # Brain Coral # Elkhorn Coral # Giant Clam # Blackthorn Bush # Stinky Lilly # Grapevines # Ivy # Bamboo # Artic Moss # Artic Grass # Prehistoric Grass # Stinkweed # Large Bed Of Flowers # Medium Bed Of Flowers # Small Bed Of Flowers # Shrubs # Water Lillies # TubeWorms # Clambed # Sand Dollars # Sea Cucumbers # Fire Coral # Mix Of Coral Reef (Small) # Mix Of Coral Reef (Large) # Sea Anenome # Beach Grass # Beach Weeds # Venus Flytrap # Cattails # Mushrooms # Sagaro Cactus # Barrel Cactus # Prickly Pear Cactus # Elephant Topiary # Giraffe Topiary # Gorilla Topiary # Polar Bear Topiary # Orangatang Topiary # Dinosaur Topiary # Other Various Topiary (Custom) # Hedge # Vegetable Garden # Fruit Garden # Berry Bush Rocks: # Typical Small Rock # Typical Medium Rock # Typical Large Rock # Termite Mound # Burning Rock # Small Savannah Rock # Large Savannah Rock # Small Desert Rock # Large Desert Rock # Pride Rock # Rainforest Rock Covered In Vines # Atlantian Rock # Volcano Rock # Boulder # Ancient Ruins Rocks # Small Boreal Forest Rock # Large Boreal Forest Rock # Small Beach Rock # Large Beach Rock # Floating Rock # Stone Faces # Stone Warrior Statues # Rock Gushing Water # Rainforest Waterfall # Boreal Forest Waterfall # Temperate Forest Waterfall # Sharp Rocks # Stalagmites # Singing Rocks # Glaicer # Artic Rock (Large) # Artic Rock (Small) # Leaning Rock # Standing Rock # Circle Of Rocks # Rocks With Writing # Rocks With Graffiti # Fake Rocks # Rubber Rocks # Swamp Rocks Money - Unlimited Mini-Games: # Custom Animal Creator - Create your own Animal # Custom Peep Creator - Create your own Peep # Animal Beauty Saloon # Animal Fashion Show # Animal Talent Show # Tranquilizer - Tranquilize Escaped Animals # Fossil Restorer - Put Together & Restore Fossils # Golf-Kart Racing # Dinosaur Mini Golf # Animal Music Band # Charades # Find The Missing Baby Animals # Veternarians Hospital # Photo Safari # Mixing & Matching # Puppet Show # Shuffleboarding # Dance Party Searching For Animals By Category: # Country - North America, South America, Africa, Asia, Europe, Australia, North & South Pole, Other. # A-Z # Status - Least Concern, Vulnerable, Normal, Endangered/Threatened, Low Risk, Extinct, Mysterious, Mythical. # Biome - Alpine, Benthic, Boreal Forest, Coastal, Desert, Grassland, Pelagic, Rainforest, Reef, Savannah, Temperate Forest, Tundra, Wetlands. # Show Animals, Trainable, Tamed, Untamed, Untrainable. # Type - Mammal, Bird, Reptile, Amphibian, Fish, Mollusk, Crustacean, Bug/Insect, Other. # Condition - Predator, Prey, Neither, Both, Common, Unknown. # Size - Small, Medium, Big, Extra Large ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 3DS Version: Zoo Tycoon 3DS is Smaller than This Version: The Game Can Only Let You Put Up To At Least 50 Animal Exhibits, 30 Buildings, & 60 Décor Items. Parks are Custom: Small, Medium, Large Biomes: # Alpine # Aquatic (Saltwater) # Artic # Desert # Forest # Grassland # Rainforest # Wetland Animals (Regular): # African Cape Buffalo (Grassland) # African Elephant (Grassland) # African Lion (Grassland) # American Black Bear (Forest) # American Buffalo (Grassland) # Bengal Tiger (Rainforest) # Black Panther/Leopard (Rainforest) # Black Rhinoceros (Grassland) # Bongo (Rainforest) # Brazilian Tapir (Rainforest) # Cheetah (Grassland) # Chimpanzee (Rainforest) # Dromendary Camel (Desert) # Emperor Penguin (Artic) # Gemsbok (Desert) # Giant Anteater (Rainforest) # Giant Panda (Forest) # Giant Galapagos Tortoise (Grassland) # Giraffe (Grassland) # Grey Wolf (Forest) # Greater Flamingo (Wetlands) # Grizzly Bear (Forest) # Hippopotamus (Wetlands) # Ibex (Alpine) # Jaguar (Rainforest) # Koala (Forest) # Komodo Dragon (Rainforest) # Leopard (Rainforest/Grassland) # Llama (Alpine) # Lowland Gorilla (Rainforest) # Mandrill (Rainforest) # Markhor (Alpine) # Moose (Forest) # Musk Ox (Artic) # Nile Crocodile (Wetlands) # Okapi (Rainforest) # Orangatang (Rainforest) # Ostrich (Grasslands) # Peacock/Peafowl (Forest) # Polar Bear (Artic) # Przewalski's Wild Horse (Grassland) # Red Kangaroo (Grassland) # Red Panda (Forest) # Reindeer (Artic) # Snow Leopard (Alpine) # Spotted Hyena (Desert) # Thompson's Gazelle (Grassland) # Unicorn (Forest) # Wildebeest (Grassland) # White-Cheeked Gibbon (Rainforest) Animals (Aquatic/Marine)(Saltwater)(Tank & Filter): # Atlantic Swordfish # Beluga Whale (Show Animal) # Blacktip Mako Shark # Blue Whale # Bottlenose Dolphin (Show Animal) # Common Sawfish # California Sea Lion (Requires Land) (Show Animal) # California Sea Otter (Requires Land) (Show Animal) # Giant Squid # Great White Shark # Green Sea Turtle (Requires Land) # Grey Whale # Hammerhead Shark # Harbor Porpoise (Show Animal) # Humpback Whale # Leatherback Turtle (Requires Land) # Manta Ray # Mermaid # Narwhal # Orca (Killer Whale) (Show Animal) # Pilot Whale (Show Animal) # Shortfin Mako Shark # Sperm Whale # Tiger Shark # Walrus (Requires Land) # West-Indian Manitee # Whale Shark Extinct Animals: # Coelopysis (Rainforest) # Allosaurus (Rainforest) # Apatosaurus (Forest) # Branichosaurus (Forest) # Camptosaurus (Forest) # Plesiosaurus (Saltwater/Land) # Mosasaurus (Aquatic Tank & Filter) # Stegosaurus (Forest) # Ankylosaurus (Wetlands) # Deinoshucus (Wetlands) # Gallimimus (Grassland) # Iguanodon (Forest) # Spinosaurus (Wetlands) # Styracosaurus (Rainforest) # Triceratops (Forest) # Tyranosaurus Rex (Rainforest) # Carnotaurus (Forest) # Velicoraptor (Desert) # Dodo (Rainforest) # Giant Ground Sloth (Grassland) # Smilodon (Artic) # Gigantopithecus (Rainforest) # Woolly Mammoth (Artic) # Woolly Rhinoceros (Artic) # Melaloceros (Artic) # Aurochs (Forest) # Doedicurus (Wetlands) # Diprotodon (Wetlands) # Short-Faced Bear (Artic) # Short-Faced Kangaroo (Grassland) # Cave Lion (Alpine) # Terror-Bird (Grassland) # Elephant Bird (Wetlands) # Tasmanian Tiger/Wolf (Forest) # Quagga (Grasslands) # Dimeton (Wetlands) # Troodon (Forest) # Pachirhinosaurus (Forest) # Paraceratherium # Parasaurolophus # Macrauchenia # Pachycephalosaurus # Hyenodon # Andrewsarchus # Megalania Buildings, Décor, & Other Stuff: # Aviary (Bird House) # Herpatarium (Reptile & Amphibian House) # Primate House (Smaller Primates - Monkeys, Lemurs, Marmosets, & Tarmins) # Nocturnal House (Bats, Aardvarks, Wombats, Porcupines, Skunks, Tasmanian Devils, & More) # Insectarium (Bug House) # Butterfly Dome # Shark Tunnel # Gift Shop # Gift Kart # Snack Vending Machine # Beverage Vending Machine # Restaurant # Restrooms # Fountain (Small, Big) # Bench # Picnic Table # Trash Can # Recycle Bin # Map Signs # Pathways (Stone, Sand, Dirt, Brick, Concrete, Aspalt, Tile, & Wood) # Splash Pad # Hot Dog Stand # Burger Stand # Pizza Stand # Salad Stand # Sushi Stand # Soup Stand # Beverage Stand # Ice Cream Stand # Cotton Candy Cart # Pretzel Cart # Popcorn Cart # Snow Cone Cart # Nacho Cart # Amphitheatre # Tiger Roller Coaster # Carosuel # Ferris Wheel # Dinosaur Mini Golf # Go-Kart Raceway # Bumper Boats # Employees Staff Building (Zookeepers, Manitence Guy, Janitor, Entertainer, Trainer, Scientists) # Compost Building # Duck Pond # Tar Pit # Volcano # Geyser # Topiary # Botanical Garden # Japanese Rock Garden # Koi Pond # Fishing Pond # Prehistoric Aviary # Rainforest Pond # Petting Zoo # Tropical Fish Aquarium # Jellyfish Aquarium # Sea Horse Aquarium # Octopus Aquarium # Mollusk & Crustacean House # Elevated Paths # Observation Tower # Arts & Crafts Studio # Arcade # Waterfalls # Mineral Well # Snake Pit # Campfire # Oblesik # Gazeebo # Zoo Train # Skytram Chairlift # Safari Tram/Jeep # Animal Fences & Gates (Wood, Chain, Electric) # Animal Toys - Balls, Tires, Rocks, Barrels, Blocks, Prey Dummies (Predators), Jungle Gyms, Monkey Bars & Swings (Primates) # Animal Food - Fruit, Hay/Straw/Grass, Meat, Fish, Seaweed/Kelp, Prehistoric Meat & Leaves, Bamboo, Honey, Seafood, Roots, Insects, & Other Stuff # Animal Houses - Stables (Hoofed Animals), Primate Nests, Burrows, Caves, Giraffe House, Elephant House, Large/Small Houses (Concrete, Wood, Steel, & Stone), Giant Umbrella/Shade # Trees - Pine Tree, Fir Tree, Spruce Tree, Baobab Tree, Grass Tree, Thorn Umbrella Tree, Eucalpytuce Tree, Cycada Tree, Cypress Tree, Elm Tree, Oak Tree, Banana Tree, Apple Tree, Mangrove Tree, Kapok Tree, Palm Tree, Elephant Ear Tree, Artic Tree, Dead Tree, Honey Tree, Alpine Trees, Hollow Logs, And Christmas Tree # Flowers & Other Plants - Wild Flowers, Grassland Grass, Artic Grass, Jungle Bushes & Ferns, Bamboo # Rocks - Big, Small, Medium, Fake Rocks, Rubber Rocks, Boulders, Ruins, & Other Decor